Formando un destino Propio
by NewLeriel28
Summary: Que pasa cuando Serena decide retomar su vida, hacer las cosas que queria antes de ser Sailor, formar su destino y no seguir el que le han destinado. Y? a que se debera tal decision? tal vez un joven de nombre Seiya?
1. La determinacion de Serena

**Formando un Destino Propio**

**_La Determinacion de Serena_**

El sol que entraba por su ventana daba directo en sus ojos forzándolos a mostrar su mirada triste y cansada. Sus parpados se sentían algo hinchados y pesados. Había llorado mucho la noche anterior; y como no hacerlo si se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante, algo que la llevaría tomar una gran decisión.

Se levanto de la cama y sin pensarlo se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha. Mientras esperaba a que saliera el agua caliente miro en el espejo… era hora de darle seguimiento a sus decisiones, el lapso de lagrimas ya había pasado. Tomo unas tijeras y corto sus coletas dejándolas a la altura de los hombros aunque al soltarlas su cabello quedo unos centímetros mas largo. "Así esta bien" pensó "ni muy corto ni muy largo" se desvistió y entro a la regadera.

"Mas tarde iré a la peluquería a que le den forma a mi cabello, no me gusta como se ve tan parejo" dijo murmurando mientras se lavaba con shampoo. Termino de bañarse y al llegar a su cuarto siguió mirando su cabello, no daba crédito de que ella misma lo había cortado estaba tan acostumbrada a verse con ese cabello extremadamente largo y ahora sin darle vueltas ella se había deshecho de el.

Continuo a vestirse y mientras lo hacia una pequeña sombra negra entraba a su cuarto.

"Mmm, Serena ¿que le hiciste a tu cabello?" dijo la gatita con su luna creciente en la frente.

"¿Como se me ve Luna?" Contesto la rubia

"Pues veamos… no es tan largo como el cabello de Michiru, pero talvez si Lita se lo soltara lo tendría igual de largo… ¿no crees que te estas precipitando?"

"No lo Luna lo hablamos ayer, si no tomo este impulso probablemente termine haciendo las cosas como siempre"

"Pero ¿es necesario el corte de cabello?"

"Si, y también planeo pintármelo, cambiare por completo desde afuera hacia adentro; cuando regrese nadie me reconocerá y no intentaran hacerme cumplir con ese futuro que yo misma decidí que no es para mi"

"Realmente tengo que estar loca para apoyarte en esto."

"No Luna no estas loca… simplemente entiendes lo que siento, lo atrapada y desesperada que estoy"

"Si lo entiendo es solo que me preocupa mucho lo que pueda pasarte"

"No te preocupes, se bien lo que hago; por primera vez siento que todo me va a salir bien, me siento fuerte y segura"

"Serena y no haz pensado ¿que vas a hacer si el no regresa?"

"No importa si el regresa o no, lo que mas me importa es que por fin voy a ser yo la que dirija mi vida y no mi pasado ni mi futuro solo el presente, cada día sin esperar a que algo ya previsto se cumpla. Solo yo puedo decidir que pasa o no conmigo"

Salio de su habitación y no regreso hasta ya muy tarde, su familia se extraño de su cambio de imagen pero no dijeron nada más. Subió de nuevo a su cuarto y comenzó a empacar unas cuantas cosas, algo de ropa, un poco de dinero que tenia ahorrado y un álbum de fotos.

Estaba lista para irse pero antes se acerco a su escritorio, y en uno de su cajones guardo el anillo, ese anillo que la ataba a un futuro que simplemente ya no le parecía tan maravilloso. Cerro el cajón con la firme idea de que jamás volvería a usarlo.

Cuando por fin dieron las doce salio de su cuarto sigilosamente y con mucho cuidado bajo las escaleras, su familia dormía y era momento de comenzar con esa nueva vida que ella quería aunque eso significara estar un buen rato sola.

Justo antes de que saliera de la casa, la voz de la gatita negra la hizo detenerse.

"Serena" dijo en voz baja

"Ya me voy Luna, deséame suerte ¿si? Y por favor haz lo que te pedí"

"Cuídate mucho, y no te preocupes tu familia no pasara ninguna angustia te borrare de su memoria como me pediste"

"Gracias Luna" y antes de salir levanto a la gatita para abrazarla y despedirse "No les digas nada a las chicas por favor, tu eres mi única cómplice ok?"

"Si lo se, solo prométeme que cuando te vuelva a ver me sentiré muy orgullosa de ti"

"Lo prometo" y con eso bajo a la gata al suelo y abrió la puerta, al estar en la calle se dijo así misma que ya no había vuelta atrás; este era el comienzo de su verdadera felicidad.


	2. La angustia de las Sailors

**Formando un Destino Propio**

**La Angustia de las Sailors**

Un año después en el templo Hikawa.

"Alguien explíquenme ¿como es posible? Todo un año y no hemos logrado encontrarla" gritaba Rei entre lagrimas.

"Ni mi computadora la ha localizado, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra" argumento Amy

"Yo solo espero que en donde quiera que este, se encuentre bien" dijo Lita

"Ya tranquilízate Rei, si en verdad se fue por su propio pie lo mas seguro es que ella este bien" dijo Mina abrazando a Rei intentando consolarla.

Luna no soportaba ver a las chicas así, sin embargo ella tenia una promesa que cumplir.

"Lo que a mi me inquieta es que desde hace un año las puertas del tiempo se han cerrado para mi; es como si alguien no quisiera que viera el futuro" comento Setzuna

"Una cosa si te puedo decir Setzuna y eso es que cabeza de bombón a cambiado el futuro con la decisión que tomo de irse, sobre todo al dejar el anillo de compromiso" agrego Haruka

"Eso significa que Rini ¿no nacerá?" pregunto Rei

"No Rini nacerá eso tenlo por seguro" contesto Hotaru "Ella sigue siendo la hija de Serena así que no importa lo que pase siempre y cuando Serena quiera ser mama ella nacerá"

"Me pregunto ¿si la princesa ya se habrá enamorado de alguien mas?" dijo Michiru

"Eso tenlo por seguro, todas sabemos quien pudo ser el causante de su decisión" contesto Haruka algo molesta

"Aun así no creo que el regrese y si lo hace ten por seguro que vendrá con la idea de Serena ya esta casada" agrego Lita.

"Bueno no me refería precisamente a Seiya" admitió Michiru un poco preocupada de la reacción de Haruka al mencionar tal nombre.

"Por cierto" comenzó a decir Lita "alguien ha sabido algo de Darien?"

"Yo fui a verlo hace un par de meses, no parecía preocupado. Aunque si un poco triste pero me dijo que no deberíamos preocuparnos a fin de cuentas Serena ya nos ha demostrado que es fuerte y que puede sola" contesto Luna

"Tal vez tenga razón, y pues no creo que Serena nos abandone para siempre" termino diciendo Amy

Justo cuando todas estaban a punto de irse a sus casas sintieron una energía muy familiar. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y en ese instante se vio en el cielo a 4 estrellas fugaces.

"No puede ser…" dijo Haruka "¿que hacen aquí de nuevo?"

"Vayamos a la escuela es probable que hayan llegado ahí" dijo Rei

Todas asintieron y se pusieron en marcha, mientras tanto en otra parte de Tokio alguien más había visto a las 4 estrellas fugaces.

"Es hora de hacer mi aparición" pensó la chica y siguió su camino por las calles de Tokio hasta llegar al departamento que rentaba junto con otras dos chicas.


	3. Lo que sucedio en el planeta de Fuego

**Lo que sucedio en el Planeta de Fuego y La Confesion de Luna**

Todas la sailor llegaron a la terraza de la escuela y justo como Rei lo había imaginado ahí estaban ellos junto con su princesa, pero algo andaba mal la princesa de las starlights no se veía en buenas condiciones, de hecho Taiki la tenia en sus brazos al parecer se había desmayado.

"¿Pero que les paso¿Que hacen aquí?" dijo Rei al verlos

"Fue inútil, regresamos demasiado tarde… nuestro planeta ya no es mas que un pedazo de piedra flotante" dijo Yaten

"Vayamos a mi casa… su princesa... parece que necesita descansar" contesto Rei

"Te lo agradezco mucho Rei" replico Seiya

Unos minutos mas tarde las starlights estaban en su forma masculina y todas esperaban una explicación más extensa.

"Dime Taiki ¿que sucedió?" pregunto Amy

"A pesar de que nuestra princesa utilizo casi todo su poder no logro reconstruir nuestro planeta por el simple hecho de que el planeta en si ya no tenia vida"

"Sin nuestra princesa y sin alguna forma de vida que estuviera en el, nuestro planeta simplemente dejo de tener vida, no hay agua, no hay plantas, no hay nada todo esta vació en ese lugar" Agrego Yaten rompiendo en lagrimas a lo que Mina no perdio su oportunidad y lo abrazo para consolarlo.

"Estuvimos lejos demasiado tiempo y lo único que logramos fue que la princesa pusiera en riesgo su vida" continuo Seiya "lo peor de todo es que ya no tenemos a donde ir por eso regresamos aquí"

"No se preocupen, pueden estar tranquilos aquí siempre serán bienvenidos" dijo Lita

"Solo no causen problemas… ¿de acuerdo?" agrego Haruka

"Vaya ya te habías tardado en decir algo Haruka-chan" comento Michiru con una risita

"No te preocupes no pretendemos causarles ningún conflicto mientras estemos aquí" respondió Seiya "por cierto ¿Dónde esta bombón?"

"Temíamos que nos hicieras esa pregunta" dijo Mina bajando la cabeza mientras abrazaba a Yaten.

"¿Por que?...¿Le paso algo malo?" pregunto Taiki

"De hecho… el problema es que no sabemos nada de ella" continuo Lita

"¿Cómo¿A que se refieren con que no saben nada de ella, que no se supone que ella es su amiga, no están ustedes siempre unidas?" dijo Seiya un poco desesperado

"Calma Seiya, deja que ellas nos expliquen la situación" pidió Taiki al ver que su hermano se alteraba

"¿Quien empieza?" pregunto Rei

"Yo se lo diré" afirmo Haruka ante la sorpresa de todos "lo que pasa es que cabeza de bombón decidió irse, tiene un año que no sabemos nada de ella, simplemente se esfumo sin dejar nota ni nada… la hemos buscado por todos lados pero incluso su energía es imperceptible pareciera que no quiere que la encontremos. Afortunadamente no ha habido nuevos enemigos así que en parte estamos tranquilas por que eso significa que nadie le ha hecho daño o al menos eso esperamos"

"Pero ¿que fue lo que paso para que ella se fuera así?" pregunto Seiya

"No lo sabemos simplemente a un mes de que ustedes se fueran ella también se marcho. Dejando atrás todo lo que siempre conoció" contesto Rei

"Y su novio… ¿que acaso el no sabe donde esta?" continuo Seiya

"Darien la busco al principio con nosotras pero una noche simplemente nos dijo que era inútil, se retiro pero Luna nos dijo que el piensa que no hay de que preocuparse pues ella nos ha demostrado lo fuerte que es" dijo Amy

"Serena, descubrió que ella podía estar sola y que tenia otros sueños que quería hacer realidad… ella se fue por que el ser Sailor y Princesa de la Luna habían intervenido demasiado en su vida… "dijo Luna, en realidad ella estaba hablando para si misma pero no se dio cuenta que todo mundo le había escuchado.

"Luna… tu¿tu sabias eso?" dijo Artemis mirándola

"Yo… yo" ay no creo que abrí mi bocota pensó "este… bueno eso creo yo… solo estoy sacando conclusiones"

"Luna no nos mientas… por favor dinos lo que sepas" pidió Rei

"No de verdad no se nada…"

"No me hagas recurrir a un método innecesario…." dijo Mina

"A… ¿a que te refieres con eso Mina?" dijo Luna un poco nerviosa

"Yaten… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?" pregunto Mina al oído de Yaten

"Si dime…" contesto Yaten, en voz baja, que ya se había repuesto después de haber llorado unos minutos en los brazos de Mina

"¿Puedes convencer a Luna de que nos diga la verdad?"Pidió Mina entre susurros

"Si claro solo dame unos minutos con ella" dijo levantándose para acercarse a Luna

"Ay… no perdóname Serena" pensó Luna al ver a Yaten acercándose

"Ven Luna… ¿acaso no me extrañaste?" dijo Yaten extendiendo su mano con una gran sonrisa

"Miau…" dijo Luna sonrojada, minutos mas tarde Luna estaba en los brazos de Yaten atontada

"Dime Luna… ¿tu sabes por que se fue Serena?"

"Miau… yo… yo prometí que no diría nada…" dijo Luna entre ronroneos

"Bueno no haré que rompas tu promesa, pero dime lo que puedas decirme que no implique que rompas tu promesa"

"Yo solo se que Serena ya no quería seguir atada a lo que le dictara su vida como sailor… tu no lo sabes pero incluso su futuro ya estaba predestinado y bueno pues se dio cuenta de que ella tenia que tomar las riendas de su vida y por que no iba a poder hacerlo si ella había logrado hacer las cosas sola, es cierto que lo hizo para salvar al planeta y a sus amigas pero por otro lado ella ya es lo suficientemente madura y fuerte, ella en realidad no necesita tanto de los demás y además Darien no es el tipo de persona que Serena quería en su vida, el es muy serio y bastante mayor para ella… la noche anterior a que se fuera ella se dio cuenta de que su vida como estaba solo la hacia sufrir asi que tomo ese impulso de dejar de sufrir y encontrar su verdadera felicidad" termino por decir Luna


	4. La desagradable sorpresa

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...

* * *

**_"Yo solo se que Serena ya no quería seguir atada a lo que le dictara su vida como sailor… tu no lo sabes pero incluso su futuro ya estaba predestinado y bueno pues se dio cuenta de que ella tenia que tomar las riendas de su vida y por que no iba a poder hacerlo si ella había logrado hacer las cosas sola, es cierto que lo hizo para salvar al planeta y a sus amigas pero por otro lado ella ya es lo suficientemente madura y fuerte, ella en realidad no necesita tanto de los demás y además Darien no es el tipo de persona que Serena quería en su vida, el es muy serio y bastante mayor para ella… y bueno eso es todo lo que se" termino por decir Luna_**

* * *

**Una desagradable sorpresa para los chicos y Las nuevas estrellas Kou**

"Gracias Luna… tu siempre tan linda" dijo Yaten dándole un beso en la frente y dejándola al lado de Artemis que por cierto estaba muy enojado y celoso.

"Bueno ahí lo tienen… parece que su amiga se canso de la presión de ser quien era" dijo Yaten

"Luna ¿Por qué no nos dijiste esto desde un principio?" pregunto Lita algo enojada

"Lo siento chicas yo solo intento cumplir los deseos de Serena"

"Eso explica por que los padres de Serena no recuerdan su existencia, incluso antes de que nosotras nos diéramos cuenta de que ella había desaparecido ellos ya no la recordaban" comento Hotaru

"Espera quieres decir, que bombón ¿también dejo a su novio?" pregunto Seiya

"Sabíamos que ese detalle no se te iba a escapar…" dijo Michiru

"No, no lo tomen a mal, es que no puedo evitar preguntarlo ya que recuerdo lo mucho que bombón deseaba que el regresara a su lado"

"Pues al parecer algo cambio en ella… durante todo ese mes después de que se fueron se mostró algo distante, muy pensativa algo que era raro en ella." Dijo Mina

En ese momento todo quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaba la radio a pesar de que estaba a un volumen bajo, de pronto se empezó a escuchar una melodía muy conocida para todos.

"Search for your love… Search for your love…" comenzó a escucharse

"Esa es…" comenzó a decir Yaten

"You are always shining… your smiling face it's like a small star" siguió la canción

"Es nuestra canción…" dijo Taiki

"Mmm no se asusten lo mas probable es que algún grupo nuevo haya hecho un cover de su canción… ya saben los artistas toman una cancion vieja y la cantan a su estilo" dijo Mina

"I cherish it (eternal starlight)" continuaba la canción

Sin mas siguieron escuchando la canción recordando viejos tiempos hasta que termino y el locutor dio a conocer el nombre de la nueva banda lo cual dejo helados a todos

"Bueno esto fue Shooting Star el primer sencillo del nuevo grupo de cantantes Las Starlights, saben es curioso hace un año esta canción era cantada por los famosos Three lights ustedes han de recordar a los hermanos Kou… y para sorpresa son sus primas Stella, Yanai y Trisha Kou, las que nos traen de vuelta este éxito. La siguiente canción…" y así se perdió la voz del locutor mientras Rei bajaba el volumen de la radio hasta apagarlo

"Parece que regresamos para encontrarnos con una sorpresa no muy grata…" dijo Yaten

"Talvez su ex manager junto a estas tipas y las hizo pasar por sus primas, ya saben lo que suelen hacer algunas personas para llegar a ser famosos y bueno como ustedes se fueron y no dejaron ni huella atrás… hasta yo hubiera aprovechado eso" empezó a decir Mina para tranquilizar a los chicos

"Mmm ni siquiera yo estoy tranquila Mina…" dijo Lita con una cara de preocupacion

"Lo raro no es que se hagan pasar por nuestras primas… si no el nombre del grupo, es demasiada coincidencia" dijo Taiki

"Bueno ya arreglaremos eso… creo que por hoy ya fue suficiente, y para el caso aun no tenemos ni idea de donde esta cabeza de bombón esto solo complica las cosas" dijo Haruka cerrando el caso y dando a entender que era hora de que todos se fueran a sus casas, claro exceptuando a los chicos que obviamente se quedarían en casa de Rei.

* * *

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad una chica escuchaba la radio en su habitación a solas con solo la luz de la luna iluminando su cuarto. Miraba el pequeño llavero de osito, su único recuerdo palpable, hasta que alguien toco la puerta y la saco de sus pensamientos.

"¿Podemos pasar?" preguntaron unas voces femeninas

"Si adelante…"

Al instante se abrió la puerta, y tras ella entraron dos mujeres una más alta que la otra.

"Bueno por fin salio en la Radio, aunque es extremadamente curioso que justo el día que decidimos lanzar nuestro sencillo ellos hayan llegado…"comento una de ellas la mas alta, su cabello en tono azul muy parecido al de Amy pero mucho mas largo a la altura de sus caderas y lo usaba en una coleta baja y sus ojos eran de un tono azul muy hermoso ella era Trisha.

"Quizás fue el destino¿no crees?" pregunto la otra, esta tenia el cabello del mismo largo solo que esta lo tenia de una color castaño muy claro casi rubio, con unos ojos miel y tambien lo tenia amarrado en una coleta baja, a ella le correspondía el nombre de Yanai.

"Mmm tal vez si fue el destino, pero preferirira pensar que el destino no decide por si solo, lo único que se es que me alegro mucho sentir su presencia, seguramente ya se encontró con las chicas y ya ha de saber que me fui" comento Stella o mejor conocida como Serena para esas chicas

"¿Volverás a cambiar tu imagen?" pregunto Yanai

"Mmm muy probablemente lo haga, no quiero que me reconozcan inmediatamente…"

"Dime Serena ¿por que te apartas de ellos así?"Pregunto Trisha

"No se, no me gusta seguir mostrándoles que soy débil, quiero ser fuerte… muy fuerte y segura de mi misma"

"Pero no tienes que hacerlo así… ellas te quieren mucho y están preocupadas" agrego Yanai

"Lo se aun así deben de confiar en mi y a veces siento que no lo hacen"

"¿Y que hay de tu príncipe que abandonaste sin decirle nada?"Cuestiono Yanai

"Yo le tengo mucho cariño pero la verdad no le amo como pensé que lo hacia y aun no estoy lista para romperle el corazón así"

"Yo no creo que le romperías el corazón y además ¿que tiene de malo que tu corazón le pertenezca a alguien mas? Uno no elige a quien amar es el corazón quien lo hace y tu corazón ya eligió a cierto hombre que es bastante engreído para mi gusto " dijo Trisha

"Si es cierto, recuerdo cuando me di cuenta de eso y pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver, pensándolo bien me encuentro algo entusiasmada en ese aspecto" y con eso tomo el osito que tenia entre sus manos y lo miro "esta vez será distinto, esta vez las cosas entre Seiya y yo van a funcionar"

"Bueno será mejor que duermas, mañana a medio día tenemos una entrevista en un programa de T.V. y si vas a cambiar tu imagen será mejor que lo hagas mañana en la mañana" dijo Trisha

"Por que no mejor te dejas el cabello suelto y te pones unos lentes, o podrías usar tu cabello recogido en un chongo con algunos mechones sueltos… pero preferiría que no te lo pintaras…" comento Yanai

"Tienes razón Yanai talvez no deba pintármelo… ya veré mañana"

"Buenas noches entonces" termino por decir Yanai saliendo de la habitación

"Descansa y que tengas dulces sueños Serena" dijo Trisha

"Igualmente chicas" contesto Serena mientas Trisha cerraba la puerta.

"Definitivamente será distinto… "pensó mientras se recostaba en su cama "ojala nos veamos pronto"


	5. Los cambios y todas esas cosas nuevas

**Los cambios, Las esperanzas y Todas esas cosas nuevas.**

Al día siguiente los muchachos despertaron con la firme idea de regresar al mundo de la farándula, para comenzar a ganar dinero, darle una vida digna a su princesa y de paso averiguar algo sobre las tres chicas que se hacían pasar por sus primas.

Rei les preparo algo de desayunar y mientras desayunaban su princesa apareció en el comedor, acababa de despertar y aun se veía débil.

"Princesa Kakyuu¿como se siente?" pregunto Taiki

"Ya me siento mejor, solo estoy algo deprimida, les falle…y ahora ya no tenemos a donde ir" dijo la princesa

"Talvez su lugar esta con nosotros después de todo…" dijo Rei al aire

"¿Por que lo dices Sailor Mars?"Pregunto Kakyuu

"Es solo un presentimiento… por cierto, como se lo explico…"comenzó a decir Rei

"No te preocupes nosotros se lo explicaremos a la princesa." Dijo Seiya entendiendo lo que Rei iba a decir

"¿Explicarme que?" pregunto Kakyuu

"Las cosas aquí en la tierra son algo distintas a Kinmoku… las senshi no son llamadas por su nombre mientras no usen sus poderes, Sailor Mars en la vida normal es conocida como Rei Hinno" explico Seiya

"Oh ya entendí, es por eso que ustedes tenían esos nombres cuando me encontraron, sailor fighter ¿tu eres Seiya verdad?"

"Así es princesa." Contesto Seiya

"Y a mi me llaman Yaten, y Sailor Maker es Taiki, creo que nuestra nueva vida nos obligara a cambiar ciertas cosas."

"Si no creo que puedan seguir llamándole princesa a su princesa, si ni siquiera nosotros le llamábamos así a Serena…" dijo Rei entristeciéndose un poco.

"Antes que nada quisiera hablar con el príncipe de la tierra, no podemos simplemente llegar y tomar nuestro lugar aquí sin la autorización correcta" comento Kakyuu

"Yo los llevare a hablar con Darien, o bueno el príncipe Endymión. Aunque en realidad no tienen por que pedir autorización." Dijo Rei

"Así es nuestra princesa y aunque ya no estemos en Kinmoku ella nunca cambiara en ese aspecto." contesto Seiya

"Bueno ustedes terminen de desayunar" dijo Rei mientras servia un plato para la princesa Kakyuu en la mesa "yo iré a buscar un poco de ropa para su princesa y después que ella se cambie nos encargaremos de todo lo necesario"

Rei fue a su cuarto mientras los muchachos le explicaban detenidamente a su princesa como serian las cosas, ellos serian cantantes de nuevo y se encargarían de ella y decidieron que las formalidades de princesa y su majestad tendrían que acabar o al menos eso les pidió ella, ya que ahora no era princesa de ningún planeta solo era una persona mas en el planeta tierra. Su nombre dejaría de ser Kakyuu ahora se llamaría Kaori. Después de cambiar su ropa por un lindo vestido rojo con flores naranjas que Rei tenia y amarrar su cabello de forma distinta se pusieron en marcha para un día muy ajetreado.

Caminaron por las calles de Tokio hasta llegar a un edificio departamental, Kaori miraba a todos lados maravillada de ciertas cosas como los autos. Llegaron al departamento de Darien y al principio el se mostró un poco hostil al ver a Seiya pero al notar la presencia de la princesa Kakyuu cambio su actitud.

"Díganme ¿que los trae de vuelta a la tierra?"Comenzó a decir Darien mientras todos se acomodaban en la sala

"El motivo de mi visita príncipe Endymión es para pedirle autorización de quedarnos a vivir en la tierra" contesto Kaori

"¿Huh? Bueno no tienen por que pedirme permiso, a lo que me refiero es que si yo solía ser el soberano de este lugar y talvez en el futuro sea así de nuevo pero aquí frente a ustedes no esta nadie mas que un humano mas de nombre Darien Chiba" contesto Darien

"Es lo que yo le dije pero quiso hacerlo de modo formal" agrego Rei

"Eso solo que siempre he estado acostumbrada a este tipo de formalidades, después de todo Kinmoku aun tenia ese encanto solo que yo…"

"No me diga mas no necesito explicaciones" dijo Darien interrumpiendo al notar el rostro dolido de la princesa "pueden quedarse sin problema"

"Darien ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" comenzó a decir Seiya una vez terminada la platica sobre la autorización de quedarse en la tierra.

"Me imagino que me quieres preguntar… ¿es sobre Serena verdad?" contesto Darien

"Aun no logro entender por que se fue y como tu eres la persona mas cercana a ella pues me imagine que tu…"dijo

"Te equivocas…" interrumpió Darien "después de que yo regrese ella no era la misma, Serena siempre solía platicar mientras yo leía pero una semana después de que ustedes se fueron salimos y pensé que seria lo mismo de siempre pero de pronto mientras leía me di cuenta de que había algo que no estaba sucediendo… ella estaba callada."

"Ella siempre era muy platicadora yo también lo recuerdo" dijo Taiki

"Pues si pero en esas semanas antes de irse dejo de serlo era mas seria y hasta llego a sorprenderme… en una ocasión era ella la que estaba leyendo y yo el que platicaba." Comento Darien con una sonrisa nerviosa "De algún modo dejo de considerarme como la persona mas cercana a ella." Termino por decir

"¿Que le habrá pasado¿Por que habrá cambiado tanto?" dijo Rei

"Bueno talvez Sailor moon, quiero decir Serena, se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad quería" sugirió Kaori

"Princesa Kakyuu… tal vez" comenzó a decir Darien pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente

"Ya no me llamo así, los chicos me ayudaron a tener un nuevo nombre ahora soy Kaori Kou"

"Oh ya veo… bueno Kaori tal vez lo que haz dicho no esta tan disparatado" contesto Darien

Por un momento Kaori y Darien intercambiaron miradas y después dirigieron sus miradas hacia Seiya.

"¿Por que me miran a mi?" pregunto Seiya algo nervioso

"Darien… ¿que fue ese intercambio de miradas con Kaori?" dijo Rei un poco enfadada ya que al parecer el intercambio fue un poco mas haya de lo que mostraban y solo Rei se dio cuenta. Kaori estaba un poco sonrojada pero Darien inmediatamente cambio la conversación a el motivo por el cual la mirada de Kaori y la suya se voltearon hacia seiya.

"La razón por la que te miramos es por que…"comenzó a decir Darien

"Tu eres la única causa que se nos ocurre para que ella haya decidido irse…" termino Kaori

"¿Yo? No entiendo yo… ¿que tengo que ver en esa decisión? Si ni siquiera estaba aquí" pregunto Seiya

"Bueno es obvio… como dicen por ahí le moviste el tapete…" dijo Yaten

"Mmm tu no sueles expresarte así Yaten" comento Taiki

"No se me ocurrió otro modo de decirlo" contesto Yaten

"Sigo sin entender…" dijo Seiya aunque en el fondo se imaginaba para donde iba la conversación pero no quería hacerse ilusiones

"No te hagas el que no entiendes… ¿recuerdas aquella tarde lluviosa en la terraza de la escuela?" dijo Rei

"Si esa tarde Bombón extrañaba a Darien como siempre, pero no pudo ocultarlo mas… exploto en llanto frente a mi" dijo Seiya algo triste recordando la escena

"Bueno esto no lo sabe Darien, ni tu obviamente, pero es hora de que lo sepan… esa tarde cuando Serena regreso a su casa y la cuestione sobre lo que iba a hacer ella dudo, ella no me contesto tan segura sobre sus sentimientos por Darien"

"¿De que hablan?" pregunto Darien levantando la ceja

"Lo que pasa es que esa tarde de la que Rei habla, yo le pedí que me dejara reemplazarte, esa tarde yo mismo me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella pero al parecer ella no me correspondería" contesto Seiya a la pregunta de Darien

"Ya veo… pues al parecer lograste llegar su corazón o al menos eso sospechamos todos" dijo Darien con un tono algo triste, talvez algo enojado

De pronto todo fue silencio. Cada uno tenía algo que pensar de la conversación, pero había tres rostros que se sonrojaban de lo que pasaba por sus mentes.

Kaori no podía borrar la mirada de Darien de su mente lo cual para ella era algo inadecuado, Darien por su parte tenia el mismo problema solo que el pensaba que hasta que no apareciera Serena era mejor no hacer ningún movimiento aunque para eso ya era algo tarde por que dentro de esos dos comenzaba a pasar algo.

Seiya por su parte no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que su Bombón por fin le correspondiera, nunca pensó en una oportunidad así aunque tal vez solo se estaba haciendo ilusiones. Ahora con mayor razón tenia que encontrar a Bombón y hasta cierto punto y por más malo que pareciera agradecía que su planeta no hubiera sido restaurado.

"Bueno creo que es hora de ir a buscar a nuestro ex manager…"dijo Taiki rompiendo el silencio

"Tienes razón pero creo que será mejor separarnos también tenemos que ver lo de un departamento, no podemos seguir dándole molestias a Rei" agrego Yaten

"Y nuestras viejas cuentas bancarias hay que ir a checarlas, necesitaremos ese dinero mientras regresamos a cantar" termino por decir Seiya

"Si necesitan ayuda buscando un departamento les puedo ser útil, hay un par de departamentos en este edificio que se venden y están amueblados… podría hablar con los dueños para que los dejen pagar después o algo así" dijo Darien en especial como un gesto hacia Kaori

"Eso seria muy gentil de su parte Sr. Chiba…"dijo Kaori

"Yo creo que seria mejor que Kaori y Rei se quedaran con Darien para arreglar eso" dijo Taiki

"En ese caso Yaten y tu vayan a ver lo de las cuentas bancarias yo me encargo de nuestro ex manager" dijo Seiya

"Nos vamos entonces… cuiden a Kaori mientras no estamos por favor" dijo Yaten mientras se dirigían a la puerta

"Si no se preocupen yo veré que para cuando regresen todo este listo en su nuevo departamento y cuidare de ella" dijo Darien con singular sonrisa y con esto los chicos se fueron

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde en un edificio de una televisora muy importante, tres chicas terminaban con una larga entrevista e iban a encontrarse con su manager Roger; para su sorpresa mientras iban por uno de los tantos pasillos del lugar vieron de lejos a su manager conversando con un hombre, una conversación no muy amigable por cierto, mantuvieron su distancia y escucharon la conversación.

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad Seiya no es mas que un truco de mercadotecnia, las chicas querían fama ¿de que otro modo lo iba a hacer?" comentaba el manager

"Fue un truco muy sucio y no me agrado para nada… regreso para buscarte exclusivamente a ti y me encuentro con esto¿que ni siquiera tienen la creatividad de hacer una canción tus chicas? Esa canción es muy especial y tu lo sabias no te hagas el tonto"

"Pero ellas insistieron es mas fue idea de ellas… el nombre de la banda, la canción, todo yo solo acepte por que era muy buena idea y no sabia que ibas a regresar. Fue como si todo estuviera en bandeja de oro para mi"

En ese momento una de las chicas hizo su entrada, y con singular elegancia se acerco al par que estaba discutiendo.

"Querido Roger ¿te encuentras en problemas?" dijo la señorita de cabello rubio y lentes interrumpiendo abruptamente la escena.

"Solo un poco Stella pero no te involucres no pasa nada" contesto el hombre

"Bueno el que se meta contigo se mete con nosotras" dijo Trisha haciendo entrada con Yanai

"Chicas de verdad no es necesario…"

"¿Ustedes son las que se robaron nuestra canción?" pregunto Seiya de malas y dejando en paz a Roger

"¿Robar? Oh por dios que equivocado estas" dijo Yanai con cara de sorpresa

"No le dirijas la palabra Yanai… este hombre es tan egoísta que no sabría que usamos su canción solo por que es especial para nosotras; en especial para mi." dijo Stella

"¿Egoísta? En que te basas para llamarme de ese modo…" empezó a gritar Seiya "tu no sabes ni la mitad de quien soy, tu…"pero se detuvo al ver la mirada detrás de los lentes de la que llamaban Stella, a pesar de su imagen a pesar de llevar el cabello suelto, ser mas delgada y un poco mas refinada al hablar le recordó mucho a su bombón.

"Yo ¿que Señor Seiya?" pregunto Stella, algo entre risas quien sabe por que.

"Tu… ¿quien eres?"

"Permíteme preséntame mi nombre es Stella Kou y estas son mis queridas hermanas Yanai y Trisha" contesto Serenity

"¿Así que utilizan el apellido Kou? De verdad que eres cínica como para presentarte ante mi de esa manera" dijo Seiya con una sonrisa de ironía

Stella se acerco uno pasos a el y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca susurro algo que dejo helado a Seiya.

"Bueno, es que para empezar tu no eres de aquí, dime ¿como sabrías si de verdad no hay alguien mas con ese apellido; que muy probablemente tu y tus supuestos hermanos agarraron al aire? El planeta tierra tiene mucha gente, con muchos apellidos, la mayoría se repiten en distintas partes del mundo" y se alejo de el

"Bueno Roger me supongo que el te busco por una buena razón, espero que hagas las cosas interesantes para nosotras, nos vemos" dijo Stella mientras las otras le seguían con pequeñas risitas.

"Si claro Stella como tu digas" contesto Roger "Oye Seiya de verdad no veas las cosas de mal modo ellas son muy lindas y parece que solían ser grandes admiradoras tuyas… ¿Seiya?... ¿Me estas escuchando?"

Pero Seiya estaba con la mirada perdida mientras veía como se alejaba esa rubia tan parecida a su bombón, y como era posible que ella le hubiera dicho eso, o ¿se lo habría imaginado? De pronto escucho la voz de Roger llamándole.

"Eh… ¿que dijiste Roger?" dijo Seiya por fin volteando a verle

"Nada… y bueno ya dejando atrás ese problema me puedes decir ¿que se te ofrece?"

"Pues es obvio ¿no? Necesitamos volver a cantar y tu eres nuestra primera opción si te interesa" contesto Seiya

"Bueno claro que me interesa pero… pues se me ocurre una gran idea… déjamelo a mi por ahora regresaran como Threelights, vengan dentro de una semana los tres y veremos como hacer un nuevo disco y todo¿te parece?" ofreció Roger

"Me parece y otra cosa… ¿podrías hacer que ellas hablen con nosotros? tengo curiosidad sobre ellas" pido Seiya

"Claro siempre y cuando no me vayan a causar problemas con ellas" dijo Roger

"No te preocupes prometo no ser agresivo, ni nada por el estilo"

"Bueno en ese caso nos vemos, ya sabes donde" dijo Roger alejándose

"Si nos vemos entonces" y así Seiya se quedo en le pasillo solo con sus pensamientos y algo entusiasmado ya que esa rubia podría ser su bombón y de ser así no podía creer que ella hubiera llegado tan lejos era realmente encantador lo que ella habría logrado si en verdad fuera ella.


	6. De un departamento a otro

**De un departamento a otro y las historias en ellos**.

Unos días mas tarde los chicos ya estaban instalados en su nuevo departamento, Darien en efecto les había ayudado con ese detalle solo que algunas de las chicas no entendían por que lo había hecho. Se encontraban reunidas en ese departamento por que Seiya se los había pedido, ya fuera como motivo de festejo o cualquier otra cosa, todas acudieron.

"Vaya si que es lindo y espacioso, ustedes se están dando la gran vida" dijo Mina mirando el departamento "y los muebles son cómodos y muy costosos"

"Realmente no creo que nos hayan invitado para ver el lugar en donde viven Mina… "dijo Amy tratando ubicar a Mina en el hecho de talvez había algo importante.

"Bueno el buen gusto se lo puedes alabar a Darien, el eligió el departamento" dijo Yaten sentándose a lado de Mina

"Si Darien fue muy amable en buscar un lugar así para nosotros" dijo Kaori sonrojándose un poco

"Yo… yo solo lo hice pensando en que ellos querrían lo mejor para ti" dijo Darien acercándose con un vaso de agua para Kaori, el coqueteo entre esos dos era evidente pero a nadie le molestaba, como molestarse si era evidente que a Serena ya no le importaba Darien, el tenia que seguir adelante o ¿no?

"Bueno no creo que estemos TODOS aquí para que nos digan sobre su departamento y como lo consiguieron, vayamos al grano ¿quieren?" dijo Haruka quien era la única que se mostraba inquieta y algo molesta de esta ahí.

"Hey tranquila Tenouh¿que no se supone que deberíamos ser amigos?" dijo Taiki que se acerco a Amy recargándose detrás del sofá donde ella estaba sentada.

"No es que Haruka no los tome como amigos, solo que ella cree que talvez saben algo de nuestra princesa por eso esta inquieta" dijo Michiru entrando a la habitación depuse de disfrutar la vista del balcón.

"Bueno… tengo una ligera sospecha pero no tengo con que concretarla" dijo Seiya sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Taiki y Yaten.

"Habla ya por favor… "dijo Hotaru "dinos que haz visto o encontrado"

"Es que me van a tomar como un loco¿recuerdan a las tipas que se supone que son nuestras primas?"

"Si¿dinos que hay con ellas?... ¿Que relación tienen con Serena?" pregunto Lita

"Creo que una de ellas es Serena… "dijo algo inseguro

"¿QUE?" respondieron todos al mismo tiempo, cinco segundos despues Rei, Yaten, Mina y hasta Lita soltaron la carcajada, michiru por su parte solto una risita cubiendose la boca para ser modesta.

"¿Que te hace pensar que una de esas súper estrellas del pop puede ser Serena?" dijo Mina intrigada despues de limpiar una lagrima de lo fuerte que fue su ataque de risa

"Es un presentimiento, la primera vez que la vi el día que fui a ver a nuestro manager algo dentro de mi, hizo que saliera esa sospecha y además sus compañeras tienen algo muy familiar para mi; no lo se, por eso digo que no tengo con que concretar la idea es confuso pero al mismo tiempo lo tengo tan seguro…" conteso aun enfadado por el ataque de risa de todos.

"¿No será que extrañas tanto a Serena que la haz personalizado en ella?" pregunto Rei miedosa de que Seiya reaccionara algo enojado y sin bromear.

"La señorita Hinno tiene razón… tal vez se parezca por el cabello rubio pero su energía no se parece en nada…" dijo Setzuna "la energía de la princesa es tranquila pero al de esta persona es algo acelerada, inquieta y desafiante como la tuya Seiya"

"Bueno solo era un presentimiento que tenia que aterrizar con ustedes, tal vez alguno estaría de acuerdo conmigo"

"Tal vez yo estaría de acuerdo si no fuera por que hay algo que no creo… "dijo Mina

"Y dime ¿que es eso que no crees?" pregunto Yaten

"Que Serena hubiera sido famosa antes que yo, no lo creo." Dijo Mina decepcionando a la gran mayoría

"Sabia que nadie me creería…" pensó Seiya mientras todas dejaban a un lado la platica y se dedicaban a platicar de otras cosas.

* * *

Unas cuadras más lejos en otro lujoso departamento también alguien conversaba, pero no de una tan animada.

Stella se encontraba en el jacuzzi junto con Trisha mientras Yanai se encargaba de acariciar a cierta cómplice de Serena.

"Vaya Serena de verdad que me haz impresionado… de todas las cosas que pensé que harías nunca me imagine tanta fama y fortuna en tus manos." Decía la gatita negra bajando del regazo de Yanai para acercarse más al jacuzzi.

"Te prometí que te sentirías orgullosa de mi cuando regresara o ¿no?" dijo Serena jugando con unas cuantas burbujas mientras Trisha solo miraba a Luna

"Si lo prometiste pero siendo sinceras no eres la mejor en cumplir promesas o al menos así eras… pero es bueno ver que haz logrado hacer los cambios que dijiste que harías pero dime ¿quienes son esta chicas?"

"Ellas Luna son viejas compañeras de batalla de las Starlights… en mi pequeño "viaje" las encontré" contesto sin chistar

"¿Que¿Como que compañeras¿Acaso no se supone que los únicos en sobrevivir fueron los chicos y su princesa? Serena por favor explícame"

"Que lo haga Yanai ella es mejor explicando" dijo Trisha antes de que Serena dijera cualquier cosa.

"Sucedió que cuando la princesa Kakyuu escapo, no escapo sola, nosotras éramos parte de la guardia exclusiva de la princesa y como tal no debíamos separarnos de ella pero al llegar aquí nosotras estábamos demasiado débiles como para seguirla. Ella se escondió por dos razones, una para que galaxia no la encontrara y dos para que nosotras nos pudiéramos recuperar. Antes de desaparecer ella nos dejo dormidas por decirlo así pero dadas las condiciones en las que nos encontramos al llegar aquí no pudimos despertar cuando las otras Starlights llegaron, a pesar de que nos llegaba su mensaje, a pesar de sentir la energía de la princesa no podíamos hacer nada, aun no teníamos la energía para despertar, para cuando lo logramos ya era tarde ellas se habían ido y al sentirnos olvidadas por nuestra princesa decidimos que era mejor no seguirlas"

"Eventualmente nos acostumbramos a la vida de aquí… encontramos trabajo rápidamente y un lugar donde vivir… era algo pequeño no precisamente lo mejor pero a nosotras nos bastaba" dijo Trisha interrumpiendo a Yanai

"Hasta que un día vimos a Serena, ella estaba algo hambrienta, se le notaba y a pesar de que le ofrecimos algo de comer ella se negó, Trisha se preocupo un poco y decidimos seguirla hasta que un tipo intento atacarla. Ella se desmayo y así fue como la llevamos a nuestra casa" dijo Yanai siguiendo con su historia mientras entraba al jacuzzi

"Cuando desperté y me encontré con ellas sabia quienes eran… en los siguientes 3 meses después de irme me dedique a controlar mis poderes como princesa, cerré las puertas de tiempo para Setzuna, cambie mi propia energía para que no me encontraran con la computadoras de Amy, ese fue mi primer gran cambio, cuando les explique las cosas ellas se quedaron muy sorprendidas y conforme paso el tiempo nos decidimos a hacernos famosas, pero ellas me ayudaron a ser la dama que soy ahora… sin ellas no lo hubiera logrado"

"Wow, que historia tan larga e interesante Serena, ahora entiendo por que las chicas no te encontraron, al principio pensé que no tardarían mas de una semana en encontrarte pero cuando simplemente no lo lograron me di cuenta de que estabas haciendo las cosas bien aun así no deje de preocuparme"

"Pero la razón por la que mande buscarte no fue para contarte todo esto… dime Luna ¿por que regresaron los chicos? Me es algo extraño que estén buscando a su ex manager para hacerse famosos parece que planean quedarse aquí y si ya tienen su planeta no entiendo por que…"dijo Serena sin poder terminar al ser interrumpida por Luna

"Ese es le problema, los chicos en realidad ya no tienen a donde ir… su planeta… el planeta de tus amigas ya no pudo restaurarse" dijo Luna con un poco de preocupación.

Todo fue silencio después del comentario de Luna. Trisha y Yanai no sabían como reaccionar. Mientras que Serena por alguna razón derramo una lagrima y bajo la mirada. De pronto no se sintió tan especial, de una manera egoísta pensó" así que Seiya no regreso a verme a mi, si no que regreso a buscar asilo y nada mas…" pero después recordó que la idea inicial de haberse marchado no era del todo por el así que no había motivo para sentirse así, después miro a sus compañeras pero al parecer no les afecto.

"Bueno no es como si nosotras tuviéramos pensado regresar a ese lugar…" comenzó a decir Trisha

"… Ahora somos fieles a Serena, como amigas y como Senshi¿no es así Serena?"

"Así es, yo tengo pensado restaurar el Milenio de plata, ya que Tokio de cristal ya no existirá así que necesito Senshi como ellas un poco de energía nueva y amistades sin conocimiento absoluto de mi pasado… un nuevo comienzo para todos"

"Me da un poco de miedo lo que me dices pero no suena tan mal… regresar a la Luna no me suena tan mal"

"Quédate con nosotras hoy ¿si?" dijo Yanai quien ya se había encariñado con la gatita

"Solo por hoy, para que no las descubran" dijo Luna acercándose al jacuzzi al lado de Yanai, este ambiente definitivamente le gustaba a Luna, era un buen presagio para ella.

* * *

Unos meses después Roger se había encargado de generar un ambiente de competencia entre las Starlights y Threelights lo cual hacia que muy a menudo la radio estuviera llena de canciones de ambos grupos mientras que las Sailor Scouts seguían su búsqueda ciega por Serena.

A pesar de tenerla tan cerca no se daban cuenta… solo Seiya mantenía sus sospechas en especial cuando en varias ocasiones habían tenido que convivir con las chicas Kou, mas que nada por petición de Roger ya que simplemente ellas se negaban a convivir con ellos por voluntad propia, y Seiya había notado la manera tan peculiar de la señorita Stella de comer; además su mirada de enfado ante Seiya era idéntica, para el no había duda esa tenia que ser su bombón solo que aun no se atrevía a decírselo de frente, no hasta que tuviera con que comprobárselo.

Justamente esa oportunidad se le apareció un día mientras Roger hacia preparaciones para que los seis tuvieran un concierto juntos como una pelea de bandas o algo así, curiosamente Stella se vistió de una forma muy casual para ese día dejando del todo su glamour, se puso unos jeans con un cinturón que mas bien era una cadena, una playera y sandalias, usaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta y sus lentes que de alguna manera hacían de su mirada mucho mas interesante y misteriosa. Pero esos detalles se desvanecieron cuando por casualidad Seiya miro con atención la cadena alrededor de las caderas de Stella. Llevaba colgada de ella un llavero con un osito muy familiar para el.

"Bueno chicos creo que todo esta listo; a partir de mañana tendrán que colaborar juntos para que este concierto sea el mejor de todos" dijo Roger sacando a Seiya de su trance.

"Nos parece bien, a menos de las chicas tengan algo en contra yo creo que todo estará bien" dijo Taiki

"¿Alguna objeción chicas?" dijo Roger mirando especialmente a Stella.

"Ninguna… esperamos que no haya ningún problema¿no es así Stella?" dijo Yanai

"Si claro eso esperamos" dijo Stella en un tono que no era el suyo, no el que normalmente utilizaba sonaba algo seco y sin animo.

"¿Le pasa algo señorita Kou?" Pregunto Yaten, el mantenía las formalidades con Serena ya que para el, la señorita Stella era una completa desconocida, a diferencia de las otras dos ella se reservaba su derecho de hablar cuando Roger los reunía.

"Yaten tiene razón te notas algo rara¿te sientes mal o algo?" pregunto Trisha

"No se a que se refieren, solo no estoy de humor, si me disculpan y si ya no me necesitan me retiro" dio la media vuelta y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando alguien la tomo de la mano.

"Stella… ¿necesitas que te lleve tu casa?" pregunto Seiya algo exaltado e inquieto algo que los demás notaron. Serena solo bajo la cabeza y negó calladamente. "Insisto, deja que te lleve tu casa si no te sientes bien" volvió a decir Seiya a lo que la chica solo pudo responder con un leve "hazlo que quieras" sin que nadie mas que Seiya la escuchara, por lo que Seiya solo tomo su mano y la guió a su auto abriéndole la puerta.

Roger se quedo bastante sorprendido ante la escena, tanto que hasta escalofrió le dio. Mientas tanto Yaten le susurraba algo a Taiki.

"Genial, ahí va de nuevo a involucrarse con una perfecta desconocida."

"No lo puedes culpar si tomas en cuenta que su amor platónico desapareció y aun no la encuentran, el tiene que seguir su vida ahora que estamos aquí" comento Taiki en voz baja para que Trisha y Yanai no le escuchasen.

"Aun así, no se me hace justo es como si de un día para otro yo solo decidiera olvidarme de Mina solo por que ella no esta cerca, digo yo no soy precisamente romántico pero dime ¿que paso con eso del amor eterno? por que si es falso será mejor que deje de buscar a Mina para no herirla."

"En ese aspecto tienes razón…" dijo Taiki "aun si Amy por fin se fuera a estudiar medicina en otro país yo no olvidaría mis sentimientos por ella."

"Vez a lo que me refiero…"

"¿Que tanto se secretean ustedes dos? Dijo Yanai mirando a Yaten un tanto curiosa de su conversación.

"Cosas de hombres, díganme les parece si le invitamos un café y platicamos sin que su jefa las vigile" contesto Taiki

Trisha dejo salir un pequeña risa y dijo "A mi me parece muy buena idea para poder platicar a gusto¿tu que dices Yanai?"

"Esta bien siempre y cuando ellos paguen…" contesto Yanai

"Mira que cómodo para ti, mujeres son una abusivas…" dijo Yaten mientras se dirigían a una cafetería, el grupo parecía estar conversando muy a gusto lo cual generaba un ambiente agradable y hasta cierto punto conocido. Era raro pero cierto, los chicos creían conocer de algún lado a estas mujeres, justo como Seiya había dicho tenían algo familiar, pero no sabían de donde. Aun así no era nada desagradable estar cerca de ellas.

Mientras ellos se encargaban de convivir amistosamente habia un par que no estaba precisamente buscando amistad, cuando Seiya llego al departamento de Stella se decidio a que ese dia el tendria encarar a su bombon, aunque no le pareciera el momento mas adecuado la señal que el estaba pidiendo por fin habia llegado y era ahora o nunca.


	7. De verdad Creiste?

**¿De verdad Creiste?**

Se sentía tensión en el ambiente, por alguna razón Serena había decidido usar el llavero como adorno ese día y sabia perfectamente que eso la había desenmascarado ante Seiya. Pero y ahora que iba a pasar, los dos se encontraban frente a la puerta del departamento inmóviles hasta que ella decidió abrir la puerta y despedirse de Seiya antes de que el se atreviera a encararla pero…

"Bueno gracias por traerme, nos vemos después" Dijo mientras abría al puerta rápidamente e incluso estaba apunto de cerrarla cuando Seiya puso su mano para detenerla.

"Stella… ¿te importa se me regalas un vaso con agua?" dijo Seiya asomándose por la puerta mientras lograba abrirla un poco.

"Si claro pasa… espérame en la sala enseguida te traigo el vaso con agua" Serena se retiro y fue a la cocina mientras Seiya husmeaba en la sala. En un rincón junto a uno se los sillones se encontró con una foto muy familiar. Eran ellos dos, una foto que les habían tomado después del torneo de béisbol. Y había otras fotos, una con las chicas y otra con luna. Se sentó como si no las hubiera visto y espero el momento para encararla.

"Aquí esta su vaso con agua Seiya, por favor en cuanto termine de beberlo váyase" dijo Serena acercándose a dejar el vaso en un mesita de centro y después se encamino a su habitación. Era obvio que le estaba evitando.

Seiya ni siquiera se molesto en agarrar el vaso de agua, inmediatamente la siguió a su habitación.

"Sabes bombón… esa actitud tan altanera no te queda… "comento al entrar a la habitación.

"Sabe…"comenzó a decir Serena sin mirarle "su intento de halago al decirme bombón no funciona conmigo, puede que con otras chicas funcione pero…"

"Yo jamás le he dicho o llamado bombón a otra chica que no seas tu…"

"Me parece que aquí esta habiendo un terrible mal entendido por que yo…" pero su frase se vio interrumpida ya que en segundos Seiya la había tirado en la cama.

"¿Crees realmente que soy tan estupido?" Comenzó a decir Seiya mientras escurría sus manos entre las de ella, de modo que la mantenía atrapada "¿Crees realmente YO, yo no te reconocería?"

"Seiya… de verdad no se de que me esta hablando" dijo mirando hacia la ventana pero su mirada se dirigió a el inmediatamente después de sentir una gota en su mejilla

"¿Tu me crees de verdad, tan tonto como para ni siquiera reconocer a primera vista el llavero que te di en nuestra primera y única cita?" pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos "De todas las personas que te rodean¿tu crees que yo no seria distinto? Por favor bombón no puedes seguir con este teatro, no conmigo"

"Seiya por favor no… no quise herirte es solo que… veras no pensé que tu…"

"No pensaste que cuando regresara te iba a seguir amando, o acaso no pensaste que regresaría, de verdad tan poca credibilidad tengo. ¿Es que acaso pensaste que yo estaba jugando cuando dije que me había enamorado de ti?" pregunto ya sin lagrimas en los ojos

"Sabes haces muchas preguntas… no se si pueda responderte todas…" contesto con una sonrisa mientras callaba los labios de Seiya con su dedo índice y al mismo tiempo pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad se formaban alrededor de sus ojos. Por unos momentos que parecieron una eternidad se miraron sin decir una palabra hasta que Seiya se acerco y por fin se besaron. Un beso tierno, delicado pero lleno de sentimientos, Serena alzo sus brazos y los puso alrededor de los hombros de Seiya… cuando rompieron el beso tanto uno como el otro estaban llorando.

"Pensé que solo habías regresado, por que necesitabas asilo y no por que hubieras regresado a buscarme" dijo finalmente Serena

"Bombón… aun si la princesa hubiera podido restaurar nuestro planeta yo hubiera regresado a verte… sin importar si tu aun siguieras a lado de tu ex novio Darien, solo me hubiera importado ver que estas bien, cuando regrese y tus amigas me dijeron que no sabias donde estabas casi muero de angustia"

"Yo… siento mucho si fui fría y distante pero era necesario… no quiero que nadie me encuentre no todavía, no estoy lista"

"¿Lista para que? Que sucede bombón por favor háblame, no me gusta sentir que no confías en mi."

"No te preocupes lo sabrás solo no todavía, confía en mi ¿si?"

"Esta bien pero tienes que decirme ¿quienes son esas mujeres con las que estas?"

"Ella son starlights como ustedes, solo que al parecer su princesa se olvido de ellas"

"¿Que dices, como es eso posible? nadie de nuestro planeta sobrevivió y…." pero la frase de Seiya se vio interrumpida por un beso de Serena. Al principio el beso lo tomo por sorpresa dejándolo con los ojos abiertos por completo pero después los fue cerrando. El beso se fue tornando cada vez mas intenso de una manera que Serena jamás se hubiera imaginado, alguna vez había sentido un beso así con Darien pero esta vez era muy distinto.

Sentía como con cada segundo que seguía ese beso, su propio cuerpo se acercaba más al de él, como su corazón y su respiración se aceleraban y como con el simple tacto de sus labios se sentía en éxtasis al grado de que pequeño quejiditos por parte ambos se escuchaban…


	8. Hablado sin permiso?

**Hablando sin permiso**

En otro lado de la ciudad, en una cafetería, había 4 personas que platicaban sobre cosas que supuestamente no deberían estar platicando.

"… Entonces Seiya ¿no estaba equivocado?" pregunto Yaten algo sorprendido

"Tienen que prometernos que no dirán nada, al menos no por ahora" dijo Trisha

"Sabemos que suena algo egoísta, mas por que sabemos como se sienten hacia las amigas de Serena pero créanos que con haberles dicho a ustedes la verdad ya estamos en suficientes problemas con Serena" dijo Yanai

"Si tanto conflicto les causa ¿por que nos lo dijeron?" pregunto Taiki

"Por que no entendemos como es que no nos recuerdan, digo en el fondo nos reconocen, si no, no se generaría este ambiente de confianza, así que pensamos que platicando nos recordarían pero al parecer no" dijo Yanai

"Bueno si eso es extraño, ahora que nos lo mencionaste a pesar de que ya sabemos quienes son sigo sin ubicarlas en nuestros recuerdos y por otro lado la princesa jamás nos menciono algo así" dijo Yaten

"Puede que la princesa las haya borrado de nuestras memorias para protegerlas, después de todo ellas hubieran sido las únicas sobrevivientes de nuestro planeta si galaxia nos hubiera derrotado, pero ni ella las recuerda así que aquí hay algo raro, algo o alguien tenia planeado algo con ustedes…" dijo Taiki

"Mmmm entonces ¿no fue el destino que nos encontráramos con Serena?" pregunto Trisha

"Puede que no… pero ¿por que tanto miedo a que Serena se entere que nos dijeron la verdad?" pregunto Taiki

"Lo que pasa es que…"comenzó a decir Trisha

"Nosotras ya no somos Starlights, ya no somos guerreras de la princesa Kakyuu, cuando Serena nos reconoció al sentir nuestra energía y al contarnos todo, nosotras juramos que seriamos las nuevas guerreras de las Princesa de la Luna, así que el decirles esto significa que la desobedecimos" termino diciendo Yanai

"Pero ella ya tiene a sus guerreras… no tiene sentido que…"dijo Yaten pero fue interrumpido por una gatita negra que los estaba escuchando desde el principio.

"Ellas son guerreras que fueron asignadas para cuidar la tierra, donde supuestamente estaría por siempre Serena, pero en dado caso de que ella decidiera irse de la tierra ellas no pueden seguirla como lo hicieron en el pasado, la energía de la princesa es nueva ella a generado un nuevo futuro en el cual aunque las Sailor quieran estar, ya no pueden estarlo"

"Luna… ¿desde a que hora estas ahí?" pregunto Trisha

"Desde que los vi entrar a los cuatro aquí, pero no te preocupes el echo de que ustedes hayan podido hablar con ellos significa que Serena en algún momento otorgo el permiso de que se los dijeran, si no, no podrían haberlo mencionado aunque hubieran querido, con las Sailor que recién fueron asignadas así sucede, las ordenes de la princesa son llevadas a acabo pero con que ella solo piense en otorgarles el permiso entonces pueden hacerlo, así de fuerte es el vinculo que sea crea" explico Luna

"¿Crees que la haya descubierto?" pregunto Trisha a Yanai

"No lo se, pero hoy cuando decidió llevarse ese llavero, se veía nerviosa. Hace mucho que no la veía así." contesto Yanai

"Por eso Seiya estaba tan ansioso de acompañarla, el vio la oportunidad de desenmascararla… ¿recuerdas ese día cuando regreso del parque de diversiones?" dijo Yaten

"Si nos lo contó todo muy emocionado, aunque nosotros no le quisimos poner mucha importancia pero recuerdo lo del llavero" contesto Taiki

"Ya es un poco tarde deberíamos irnos" dijo Trisha

"Si tienes razón, aunque traigo el presentimiento de que no es buena idea llegar ahorita al departamento" dijo Yanai

"Tenemos que hablar con Serena, ya casi es el día y aun no hemos preparado nada" dijo Luna

"¿Día de que Luna?" pregunto Yaten

"No podemos decirles, por favor no le digan nada a las amigas de Serena, solo estén tranquilos ya pronto sabrán todo" contesto Trisha

En ese instante entraron las Sailor como si fuera una mala jugada del destino, lo sorprendente fue la reacción de Kaori al ver de frente a Yanai y Trisha.

"Niñas… pero como es que… "comenzó a decir pero Yaten y Taiki corrieron a su lado

"Kaori que bien que estas aquí, puedes acompañarnos al estudio queremos que escuches una canción que estamos haciendo a dueto con ellas" dijo Yaten

Toda la situación fue muy extraña por que Mina, Amy, Lita y Rei se quedaron viendo a las dos chicas que, por algún motivo en el instante en el que entraron les recordaron mucho a las Starlights.

"¿Usted es la señorita de la que ellos hablan tanto, señorita Kaori?" pregunto Yanai acercándose sin miedo a que las descubrieran, con Luna en sus brazos.

"Yo… si yo soy Kaori pero ustedes…" dijo Kaori

"Mucho gusto yo soy Trisha y ella es Yanai, los chicos nos estaban diciendo que la canción de Shooting Star la escribieron para usted y que querían escribir otra vez algo para usted pero nos pidieron que les ayudáramos ya que nuestras voces suenan tan parecidas" dijo Trisha

"Alguien puede explicarme ¿que esta sucediendo?" dijo Mina un poco irritada ya que al parecer las estaban excluyendo

"Nada de que tengas que preocuparte, nosotros nos vamos ¿ok? Kaori se va con nosotros así que no se preocupen, te hablo luego ¿vale?" dijo Yaten, se acerco a Mina y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio con Kaori de la mano. Mina se sonrojo y ya no pudo decir más

"¿Y que debemos decirle a Darien si pregunta por Kaori?" dijo Amy con intención de que no se llevaran a Kaori y por otro lado sabia que eso molestaba a los chicos.

"Puedes decirle que a las once estaremos de regreso" dijo Taiki poniendo su mano en el rostro de Amy mientras la miraba, el no era tan atrevido como Yaten pero con solamente su mirada Amy se sonrojo y ya no dijo nada.

Rei y Lita miraron atónitas la escena…cuando reaccionaron los seis ya se habían ido.

Una vez en el estudio, la que estaba siendo cuestionada era Kaori

"¿Como es que las reconociste?" pregunto Taiki

"Claro que las reconozco ellas llegaron aquí conmigo, lo que no entiendo es como es que están aquí…" contesto Kaori

"¿Donde se supone que deberíamos estar?" pregunto Yanai

"En la luna… o al menos eso creí, la reina me pido que las dejara para que cuidaran del Reino de la luna, pensé que a estas alturas ustedes ya estarían ahí" dijo Kaori

"¿La reina de la luna?, pero si la Luna todavía sigue sin ser habitada, apenas en unos días… "dijo Trisha callándose el final por que nadie debía saber lo que iba a pasar

"Todo esto me confunde, quiero una explicación de por que las borro de nuestra memoria y que es eso de la reina de la luna" dijo Yaten

"Cuando llegamos aquí las tres estábamos muy débiles, pero yo necesitaba comenzar a moverme para que cuando ustedes llegaran me pudieran encontrar, alguien escucho mis plegarias y entre mis sueños me dijo que me otorgaría sus ultimas energías de existencia si le prometía que dejaría dormir a esas guerreras para que cuando despertaran cuidaran de la luna, le pregunte quien era y me dijo que era la Reina de la luna, que su existencia seguía estando aquí por que no podía dejar su reino sin alguien que lo cuidara, pero que con nuestra llegada el futuro había cambiado drásticamente y que para que en el momento en que la luna estuviera lista para su nueva Reina, necesitaba nuevas guerreras, ella dejaría de existir para que yo pudiera tener fuerzas para buscarlos mientras ellas dos dormían para recuperarse pero no podían regresar conmigo y si ustedes las recordaban obviamente las buscarían." explico Kaori

"Princesa… digo Kaori… ¿usted ya sabia por que Serena había desaparecido verdad?" pregunto Taiki

"Si ya lo sabia, o al menos me lo imaginaba pero pensé que ya no estaría en la tierra junto con ellas dos y como no había visto a las supuestas tres cantantes de la banda de Stralights solo pensé era una coincidencia el nombre." dijo Kaori

"Bueno ahora que eso ya esta explicado, tenemos que pensar como evadir a las chicas, sin duda después de esto vana estar cuestionando todo y si de verdad no deben enterarse, va a costar mucho trabajo" dijo Yaten

"Traigo el presentimiento de no llegar hoy al departamento" dijo Yanai

"Eso o ¿te sientes culpable de que por nuestra conversación con ellos nos pueden descubrir?" dijo Trisha

"Es bueno saber que no nos dejaron abandonadas como creímos, aun así nosotras juramos lealtad a Serena y no se siento que…" dijo Yanai

"El hecho de que les hayamos dicho todo y de que nos alegremos de ver a nuestra ex princesa es ¿ traición?" termino de decir Trisha

"Algo así…" admitió Yanai

"No se preocupen, es normal, su princesa se fue sin explicarles nada es lo mínimo que les debe además no la están traicionando, ya les dije ella les ha otorgado este permiso, lo que ahora yo no entiendo es ¿por que la reina hizo esto?"dijo Luna después de haber escuchado todo en absoluto silencio

Nadie pudo responderlo, lo triste de todo esto es que al parecer una vez mas Serena solo estaba siguiendo lo que le estaba dictando el destino y eso le dolía mucho a Luna, ¿como podría decírselo?

"Si no quieren llegar a casa hoy no hay problema quédense con nosotros" dijo Kaori

"Además si Seiya logro desenmascarar a Serena seguramente hoy no llega a casa tampoco" agrego Yaten

"No había pensado en eso" dijo Yanai "pero puede que tengas razón"

"Por cierto Kaori ¿por que se supone que Darién tiene que saber donde estas?" pregunto Yaten

"¿No sabes que hoy van a salir a cenar?" dijo Taiki

"Te explico en el camino Yaten, aunque no creo que me de tiempo de salir hoy con el…" dijo Kaori dirigiéndose a la puerta del estudio y con esto el grupo cambio el tema a uno un poco mas tranquilo, Kaori les explicaría a Yanai Y Trisha quien era Darién y entre Taiki Y ella le explicarían a Yaten por que iba a salir con el. Mientras tanto alguien observaba la ciudad desde la ventana de un cuarto obscuro.


	9. Debo estar soñando

**Estoy soñando o ya estoy Muerto y este es el Paraíso**

Que distinta se veía la ciudad esta noche, todo era tan distinto. Recordaba aquella vez que salio a caminar solo, aquella vez que estaba solo y que por algún motivo termino en las afueras de la casa de ella. Y ahora en esa habitación, en la cama se encontraba la razón tanto de sus lágrimas como de sus alegrías.

Se había despertado creyendo que todo lo había soñado, pero cuando sintió el calido cuerpo de su bombón dormido a su lado le basto solo mirarla a ella y a la escena de la habitación para darse cuenta de que no había sido ningún sueño. La ropa tirada alrededor de la cama, las sabanas enredadas alrededor de los dos, su cabello suelto. Cuando se levanto para ponerse la ropa interior y asomarse por la ventana, lo hizo con suma precaución de no despertarla. Se veía tan linda, jamás se hubiera imaginado tenerla así. Y ahora mirando por la ventana pensaba, y recordaba y por mas que lo veía no lo creía. Era demasiado bueno y le daba miedo que en cualquier momento esto fuera a desaparecer como una ilusión. Y ahora ¿que pasaría?, ¿que seria eso que ella le estaba ocultando? No importaba mucho el confiaba en ella, ahora lo que el tenia que hacer era ocultar que ya la había encontrado.

Hundido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que ella ya se había despertado, Serena se levanto buscándolo para encontrarlo cerca de la ventana, lo miro un rato ya que la luz de la luna iluminaba su torso desnudo y el se veía inimaginablemente guapo, con el cabello suelto despeinado era como siempre lo había soñado. Tomo las sabanas y las enredo a su alrededor para levantarse, y con el sonido de las sabanas el volteo a mirarla.

"Bombón no te levantes" dijo Seiya dirigiéndose hacia ella

"No espera ahí quédate me gusta como te vez" contesto Serena sin vacilar, Seiya solo se sonrojo un poco pero cuando la vio acercarse a la ventana iluminada por la luna se quedo boquiabierto, se veía como una hada o un personaje sacado de un cuento fantástico, el color blanco de las sabanas, su piel y su hermoso cabello suelto, le daban un aspecto increíblemente bello.

"¿Que tanto miras?" pregunto Serena al darse cuenta de cómo la observaba, mientras se acercaba mas a la ventana

"Yo… te miro a ti, en lo hermosa que te vez, no creí que pudieras ser mas hermosa de lo que ya creía pero al parecer me equivoque…"contesto Seiya tomándola de la cintura una vez que ella ya se había acercado lo suficiente.

Serena se recargo en su pecho escondiendo como se sonrojaba por las palabras que le acababan de decir pero por otro lado quería sentir el calor de Seiya, se quedaron un rato así abrazados, hasta que Seiya noto una pequeña mancha roja en la sabana. Alejo un poco a Serena y levanto su rostro tomándolo de la barbilla. "¿Estas bien bombón?, de verdad ¿no te duele nada?" pregunto preocupado.

Serena lo miro y después se dio cuenta a lo que ser refería, pero aun así lo miro y sonrió, "Siendo sinceros tengo un ligero cólico pero, aun así nunca había estado mejor, la verdad es maravilloso todo, pareciera que estoy soñando" contesto Serena

"Oye bombón ese es mi línea… probablemente estoy soñando o en algún momento he muerto y estoy en el paraíso, por que sinceramente no termino de creer que me ames tanto como yo te amo y sin embargo es tan real que no le encuentro otra explicación mas que el hecho de que esta es la realidad"

"Tonto, no digas esas cosas no podrías estar muerto no lo permitiría sin haberte dicho todo lo que siento y sin haber vivido nuestras vidas juntos, así que no aun no puedes estar muerto"

"Nuestras vidas juntos? Me agrada mucho como suena eso, pero antes no deberías decirme como será esa vida? Bombón dime de una vez que estas planeando…."

"Déjame platicar primero con las chicas temprano por la mañana, de todas maneras te vas a enterar eres parte de lo que va a pasar pero todo tiene que estar perfecto antes de que pase" contesto Serena

"Ok entiendo, porque no regresamos a la cama y descansamos un poco aun no puedo creer que puedo dormir a tu lado" sugirió Seiya con una tierna sonrisa.

Así la noche transcurrió tranquila, al menos para ellos dos.


End file.
